


Story of my Life

by Jen_B_Love_67



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dark Andy Barber, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Journalism, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_B_Love_67/pseuds/Jen_B_Love_67
Summary: Mattew James is a young, successful man, waiting to take over the family business as the new CEO. He is rich, charming, and handsome.Isaac Davies is an emerging journalist waiting for the "great story" that could bring him closer to his dream to become an investigative journalist.He is quiet and shy most of the time.What is that they have in common?A rainy Summer in London, and sparkles, lots of sparkles.
Relationships: Isaac Davies/Mattew James
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge

It was raining heavier and heavier with every passing second. The two men stand in front of the airport. Both of them were silent; neither wanted to be the one who said the first goodbye. Eventually, one of them has to speak before the airplane they are waiting for departs.

"Will you visit again?"

"I don't know, but if I will, I'll contact you. But if you will be the one to visit first, you'll have to look for me, okay?"

"Okay. I'll contact you."

"You promise?"

"I do."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts all over again.

Tick-tack, tick-tack...

The clock's sound is the only noise breaking the rapid tap tap taps from the keyboard. Isaac Davies is trying to finish another useless and sensationalist article before the deadline. He hated his job. No, not the work he had to do. Juts the place he is currently working at. New York's filthiest tabloid magazine called Yellow Press definitely wasn't a place where you want to work. But he still had bills and rent to pay, so he doesn't have much choice."Isaac, your article should have been on my desk five minutes ago. What takes so long?" Came Kelly White's, Issac's editor voice."Just a moment, boss, the Jefferson divorce deserves only the best, isn't it?"You're right! That's why you are the best!" Said Kelly with an approving nod of her head."Yeah, of course!" Answered Isaac, wishing he wouldn't have to fake his excitement about this job for long. The only thing he has to do is wait for the right time and story, and finally, he can leave this place for good. "I'll be in your office with the finished article in five minutes."You better, if I'm right, and I'm always right, you wanted to leave an hour earlier today. And the only way I will let you go is you finish that damn article." Smirked Kelly."I know, I know, I'll finish it in a moment." Sigh Isaac and turned back to his screen as Kelly left his little cubicle. Kelly White wasn't exactly the best boss you could wish for, but he could tolerate her. Don't get it wrong; she wasn't a bad person; sure, she could be harsh at times. Kelly didn't despise a lie eighter to sell a story. But the main problem is, she happened to love gossip and fake news, and Isaac hated those with his whole being. He wanted to become an investigative journalist. Truth be told, Isaac has a friend who could promote him for a better position at a better newspaper. But he wants to achieve it on his own. As the clock tacked away 6. P.M Isaac pressed send on the paper's internal e-mail system and get up to head to his boss' office." Just on time. I thought you might change your mind and want to help me a bit." Said Kelly with a wink. Ah yes, the other reason Isaac doesn't really like his boss is her flirtatious behavior. She was like that with almost every man between the age of twenty-five and forty. It doesn't really matter if they were married, or in his case, gay."Sorry, boss, but I really have to leave. I have someone to meet."Oh, you are not going on a date, are you?" Asked Kelly. "Actually, I am." Said Isaac with heat in his voice. He hated that his boss could treat humans as objects. Like a piece of meat, she could drag as she likes. "Oh my, you don't have to get mad at me. All I wanted to say it's such a shame that you can't help me out." Said Kally as she got up from behind her desk with the most toxic smile one could imagine. "It's also a shame that you are taken. Lucky girl."Yeah, she is indeed." Answered Isaac, wisely choosing to ignore his boss' slip. He was tired of correcting her about his sexuality anyway. "I really have to go. See you on Monday." The man said as he walked out of the office."Yeah, yeah. Go get ready for your date." Bid goodbye Kally, already nose deep in the new article.

As soon as Isaac get out of his workplace, he took a deep breath then fished out his phone from his jacket pocket to delay his so-called date's number.  
"You are late." Said the voice on the other side of the phone, but its cheerful tone showed the voice's owner was anything but mad.  
"I know, got caught up at work, but I'm already on my way."  
"Good. Now, hurry up. I want you here in ten minutes." Came the demand than a loud beeping sound showing the call ended.  
"I am so not ready for this." Muttered the boy but still hurried his steps to make it to his friend's place on time. Even if he wanted nothing more than go home and hide from the whole world for the weekend Isaac knew, tonight could be the one to change his life for good. And God, he wanted it to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it.  
> I am happy to receive constructive criticism, so don't be scared to share your thoughts with me!
> 
> Have a nice day, folks!
> 
> J.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is gonna be something new for me. The first totally original - as in, not fanfiction - I'm going to show to the world.
> 
> I hope you guys will like it.  
> I am happy to receive constructive criticism, so don't be scared to share your thoughts with me!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if you have any ideas on how I can improve myself, share it with me!
> 
> Have a nice day, folks!
> 
> J.


End file.
